CompetentTutelary
Introduction } |name = Oris Ramses |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal ▼= - Sweater= - Nemestop= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Egyptian ▼= - Normal= - Grimdark= }} |-|Baby= |caption = You never cease to fail me in the worst ways possible at the most inconvenient times ever imaginable. |title = Rogue of Life|age = 18 (November 18, 1996) |screenname = competentTutelary|style = Perfect grammar and syntax, with an occasional emote. :\ Alliteration is always an added action to address adoration. |specibus = staffkind, bookkind |modus = Canopic |relations = Anu - Pet Mom - Genetic mother Recalcitrant Gypsy - Exile Niko Lovett - Penpal Lazuli Kagaku - Patron troll |home = Oris's house, a modern condominium in the middle of the suburbs. (Cairo, Egypt)|planet = Land of Sand and Spectrum|like = Folklore, mythology, magic, collections, alliteration|hate = |image = |music = Life is an Illusion}} Your name is ORIS RAMSES, and you are 18 YEARS OLD. Time flies by when years of teenage ANGSTY keep you sidetracked from the most valuable moments of your life. But you certainly aren’t under the teenage trend of WELTSCHMERZ belief. You pity the melancholic society of your peers who have never had the slightest clue of what LIFE can offer to them. Yet you also wish they would hold their tongue about their mental scrapes and bruises for as long as you can keep your MIGRAINES in check. But that’s beside the point. You are a boy of OBSESSION. Many would call you a perfectionist if they happened to be unaware of your mental condition. Perhaps you would call yourself such just to hide the concept of DISABILITY. Organization, surprisingly, is not your metier. You tend to keep your room cluttered with VARIOUS BAUBLES you’ve collected over years of neighbourhood yard sales. You say they have more sentimental value than people give you credit for. But deep down, you understand that you’ve BEEN LYING TO YOURSELF FOR YEARS. You are fascinated with CULTURAL FOLKLORE of all genres. You study the concepts of MAGIC and SUPERSTITIONS, mostly because you think they’re pretty neat. You’ve always wanted to be a magician. But no matter how many card tricks you pull off, you never seem to grasp the ambience of magic. Along with your collection of fables and fairy tales, your personal library holds numerous encyclopedias on ETHNIC MYTHOLOGIES. The very symbol on your shirt comes from one of your favorite mythological ethnicities. Because you are EGYPTIAN, you are very interested in learning of your cultural ancestry. You feel more au courant with yourself and your yesteryears by expanding your knowledge on such mythos. Your chumhandle is competentTutelary, and personality-wise, you’d like to call yourself a sociable ally and cohort to everyone you know. Some would disagree, as you tend to become DETACHED from others easily. Others would say you have TRUST ISSUES. You are very cordial with your companions, and capable in your credentials. Did you mention you adore ALLITERATION? Because you do. Name Meaning Oris comes from the Latin word meaning "mouth", which characterizes Oris's tendency to babble incoherently and go off on numerous tangents when he is talking to others. It also has a Hebrew meaning of "tree", which relates to his Life aspect. It can also be a play off the Egyptian god of the dead, Osiris. Ramses is a common Egyptian name meaning "begotten by the sun god, Ra." Ra is known to be the creator of all life in Egyptian mythology, which also relates to Oris's Life aspect, as well as his class of Rogue with the ability to create or give life. Category:MaleCategory:Human Category:Derse Dreamers